


The Fact They're Good At Making

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: The boys are welcoming Lunafreya into their group and relationship, that means teaching her how to handle Gladio.





	The Fact They're Good At Making

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a gift for @chiyumi94 on tumblr, that I am now moving here.

The fingers that probe his entrance are small and supple and slide inside without effort and Gladio feels a moan ready to bubble out of his throat, high and shaky. It’s different, that feeling of being stretched but not filled, and the fact that he can’t tell if it’s meant to be teasing, or of it’s just because the hand is smaller than he’s used to; and it drives him insane.

“Shit, it’s hot,” Prompto breathes somewhere behind him. Gladio can’t tell what he is referring to. He is on his hands and knees on the bed, his field of vision encompasses the wall and the window of the motel room, the small bedside table where lies the empty whiskey bottle, and Ignis’ legs as he sits above his head, that’s all. Ignis’ hands massage his shoulders like he usually does to calm Gladio down as Noctis or Prompto ease inside of him, and Gladio is pretty sure he doesn’t need help taking the two small fingers currently stretching his hole ever so slowly, but he doesn’t say.

His mind can’t quite make-up the picture of what is happening. It’s maddening. He wants to turn around and get a better grasp of what Noctis and Prompto are doing, make it all feel real, but Noctis ordered he looked this way, so he stays. Prompto gasps as Noctis murmurs something.

Lunafreya twists her fingers suddenly, and the moan escapes Gladio’s throat. He thinks “traitor,” he thinks “please do this again,” he thinks “I didn’t do anything in my life to deserve this.” He says:

“There, princess.”

Noctis says: “Iggy” and the soft hand on his shoulders instantly turns into a clasp, pulling his head down and making his choke in the pillow. His breath wheezes through his twisted throat. The lack of oxygen makes his dick twitch in the air.

“No talking when the teacher talks,” Noctis says, voice rude, and then Gladio hears him whisper in Luna’s ear again, and her moves become more assured, and he moans as his back arches, trying to chase and recoil from the familiar, yet alien, touch.

That’s the worst, certainly. He knows how Noctis fucks him. He gets hard on anticipation, when Noctis starts using that low rumble of his to put him in the position he wants. He gets hard on feeling Noctis prepping him, soft but thick fingers knowing exactly what they’re doing. He gets off on the feeling of his cock entering him, the slow pace he always sets, the hot breath against his ear when he settles fully inside and bends over Gladio’s back to tease him with his voice.

Even Prompto is familiar in how he explores his body each time like it’s the first; Gladio knows his quick way of stretching him because he’s too impatient to get inside him. They’ve worked on that impatience, on trying to find a good compromise between speed and safety. He knows his enthusiastic pounding, how he holds his hips and how his cock throbs inside Gladio when Gladio’s voice breaks a little.

And Ignis? It’s like coming home. It’s so familiar that he couldn’t even explain what he’s doing to him anymore, they know each other’s gestures and reaction as well as their own and they fuck almost absent mindedly, like the best oiled mechanism, and Gladio only knows he always comes down from the high fully satisfied.

They’re his boyfriends, and he knows them inside and out just like they do with him. But none of them is fingering him right now. And yet, in Luna’s delicate touch, he finds a bit of Noctis as he gives her instructions. He finds a bit of restless enthusiasm just like Prompto. But her fingers are small, she’s different, and if Gladio can usually guess what’s coming next with little effort, this time he knows Luna isn’t going to put a dick in him. Not knowing seems to make everything so intense.

There’s a shuffling of sheets and then more whispers and Gladio is pretty sure that it’s Prompto this time. Luna answers on the same tone and he can just make up a few word.

“Right? He’s incredible…” “…definitely wanna…” “…that?” There’s a high, unmistakably feminine moan behind him,another twist of fingers immediately follows, and Gladio has to tap three times on Ignis’ arm to request some air.

He hears Noctis laugh. There’s more whispers, another shuffling of fabric, and then Noctis enters his sight, naked and hard and eyes shining with amusement. He crouches next to the bed, Gladio suddenly feels better. It’s comfortable, knowing he’s here for him.

Noctis’ fingers are glistening and he slowly forces Gladio’s mouth open. Gladio obediently licks at the salted juice, still looking at Noctis expectantly.

“Taste me this,” Noctis says, twisting his fingers in his mouth to make sure Gladio sucks on them. “She loves seeing how good you are. Still think she wouldn’t fit in our fun?”

Gladio never actually expressed that idea, only fear, that she wouldn’t see in him what his boyfriends have learned to reveal: the pure, honest streak of submission that underlines his every move, one that Noctis loves to play with and polish, one good fuck after another. They felt the attraction that they share a while ago, but Luna has the same reflex than everyone else when it comes to him: she gets attracted closer and closer by the heat and the width of his chest, like she wants to press herself against his body and melt into it; Gladio doesn’t know how to answer to that. He hates disappointing, but it’s him who melts first when the temperature rises, and then he can be bent in any shape his lovers want.

Noctis pulls the fingers out of his mouth and drags a whine out of him.

“Prompto and her are discussing,” he says, and it’s a gift, how he can make the simplest words sound full of promises. “I think they’d like to see if you can take her hand whole.”

Gladio’s breath catches in his throat. He thinks “please” and “so this is what you had in mind all along” and “I’m not sure I want her to know just now how desperate I can become”. He says nothing.

“I’m not sure, though,” Noctis drawls, “because I was getting really excited at the prospect of getting her to fuck you with that whiskey bottle, but these two really know how to tempt me, you know?”

And Gladio has to close his eyes because he knows what Noctis is playing at. And he’s going to lose.

“So I thought I was gonna be magnanimous and see what you think,” Noctis concludes, and Gladio can hear his smile. “You want to get fucked by a princess until you can’t walk?”

He can’t resist the shiver that runs down his spine and he knows Noctis has seen it.

“You want her to stretch you wide and nice and move inside you until you come untouched? That’s something you’d like? Gladio,” Noctis snaps his fingers close to his face a few times. “Answers.”

There’s the sound of a plastic cap and more lube is poured on his naked ass; he’s pretty sure Luna’s four fingers deep already.

“Yeah,” he sighs, forcing himself to look at Noctis and not let his mind picture Luna and her dangerous fingers.

“Yeah what?”

Luna presses against his prostate. Gladio moans.

“I want it,” he says. “Noct, please, let her get her hand in me,” he adds with his best pleading tone. “I want to feel her.”

Noctis chuckles.

“You’re learning your place I see.”

“I’m trying to please,” Gladio affirms as his eyes roll back into his orbits from the pleasure. “You like to fuck me when I’m loose, don’t you?”

For a second there’s nothing, and he mentally slaps himself for getting carried away out of character just when things were becoming interesting. He’s going to be punished for this boldness and he realizes during a second of despair, that he’s grown used to the feeling of these small fingers and really doesn’t want them to let go of his hole.

And then, Ignis snorts with laughter, and it’s just enough to know he’s safe.

“That’s clearly abusing your right to talk,” Noctis says, but there’s laughter in his voice too. “But you’re not wrong so I’ll give you that. I’m gonna have to take measures, though. Prompto, you can lead things for Luna over there? I’ll stay around this side for a while. Iggy and I are gonna make sure Gladio’s mouth is too full to form sentences anymore.”

And Gladio feels his temperature rising when, behind him, Luna gasps excitedly and lets out, not low enough this time:

“Oh, gods, I knew he was that good at being used.”

Maybe he was wrong about her after all.


End file.
